in somnis veritas
by katjedi
Summary: Of Sorey, Mikleo, and finding togetherness in shared dreams. Post-epilogues.


**Title:** in somnis veritas  
 **Series:** Tales of Zestiria  
 **Genre:** Post-epilogues. Introspection, Romance.  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Mikleo/Sorey  
 **Warnings:** Non-explicit smut, but smut nonetheless.  
 **Summary:** Of Sorey, Mikleo, and finding togetherness in shared dreams.

 **A/N:** Someone recently requested for post-epilogue SorMik smut on tumblr. After digging around my drafts, I found the very first Zesty piece I wrote long ago as a short writing practice to get the characters' voices right. And coincidentally, it has slight porn (wtf self, I have no memory of writing this…?). Not related at all to _**Chasing Dreams**_ though, even if there are similar themes. Thought I might as well share it here too, because we need more Mikleo/Sorey in that order IM JUST SAYIN'. Title is Latin for "in dreams, there is truth."

* * *

 **in somnis veritas**

* * *

 **~.*.~**

 **.**

 **.**

An awkward silence hangs between them, Mikleo's gaze still burning into his. A moment passes – a sigh, a wavering of emotion – and the water seraph finally relents.

"It's all right," Mikleo pulls a smile now, his expression soft. "Don't push yourself too much. It'll come to you eventually."

Sorey doesn't reply, doesn't quite know how to respond. Not when he can see that beneath Mikleo's crinkled eyes and gentle smile, there's always still a lingering sadness, a dull ache.

"You should get some rest – we still have a long way to go tomorrow," Mikleo is already heading towards the door, before Sorey moves forward, one hand reaching to tug at his sleeve.

Mikleo pauses mid-step, hesitant. "Sorey...?"

"Stay," Sorey says, drawing himself closer, pressing his torso against his friend's back.

When Mikleo neither replies, nor turns around, Sorey pulls him closer and – hesitantly, slowly – embraces him.

"Stay, please," he murmurs again. "I… want to know. To remember what it was like being with you. What it's like being _us_."

He waits, still holding the other seraph in a tight embrace, the pounding of his heart in his ears. Mikleo sighs again, turning to face Sorey. He's smiling again, this time with a glimmer in his eyes. Of affection, of hope – and maybe, of something more.

And just as abruptly – Sorey remembers. He knows that fond smile, a ghost of past lifetimes dancing through his haze of memories.

"I think I can help you with that," Mikleo grins, before leaning in close and raising his lips to meet Sorey's.

 **'*'  
**

Mikleo's touch is gentle and soft; chilly when he brushes his fingers through Sorey's hair, across his cheek and jaw, down his chest.

When he feels Mikleo's heated breath against his neck, he remembers–

– _Flashes of memory, of a time long before when they were children, sprawled against each other on the floor as they read books by candlelight; when they were but youths huddled together for warm, shivering in fear as they hid from a stalking mountain cat. Until Gramps sent forth thunder and lightning and suddenly, suddenly they were surrounded by Kyme and Cynthia, Natalie and Maisen, chiding them for worrying the family, even as they held them oh-so-tightly, so securely from the dark, the danger_ –

Mikleo turns his attention further down, his lips ghosting past the ridge of Sorey's collarbone, tracing soft kisses over his chest, down his navel, over the insides of his thighs.

And Sorey _remembers_ –

– _Knows of their many trysts in the past (experimental, coy, and playful; some clumsy and some much more passionate than the rest) mixed with the burning heat, the flutter of emotions pounding against his ribs, the pit of his belly. It was as though he'd always known Mikleo in and out, even when every touch, every kiss they shared now felt like the first_ –

Mikleo grinds against him slowly, achingly, watching as Sorey tenses and shivers beneath his every move, fingers gripping at the sheets.

"Mikleo..." Sorey gasps breathlessly, one hand reaching up to trace along that angled jaw, marvelling at those luminous violet eyes. "Didn't you... have something you wanted to say?"

A quiet sigh, before Mikleo smiles again, radiantly, seductively. He catches Sorey's lips in a kiss once more and whispers into his ear, "I'm saying it right now," and he's plunging in deep, easing himself slowly, achingly into Sorey.

Sorey inhales, the heat growing, coiling in the pit of his belly and his groin, shivers of pleasure rippling down his spine. He feels deft fingers digging desperately into his skin as Mikleo tightens his grip around his hips, pinning him against the bed, before he's thrusting deeper, _harder_ –

And Sorey is moaning, squirming, arching under Mikleo's slick body pressed against his, the heat now rushing fiercely through him as the coil within him finally snaps, and he's all but crying out Mikleo's name when he comes undone.

 _Mikleo, Mikleo–_

 _I'm here, Sorey– I'm always here._

It isn't until when they are both sated, when Mikleo's curled in close in the crook of his arm and watching him doze off, does Sorey finally find the words for the emotions amidst the kaleidoscopic swirl of memories.

( _Affection, endearment perhaps, with just a touch of exhilaration. And love? Yes, he loved Mikleo – he'd always loved Mikleo, he's sure of this_ ).

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-end-**_


End file.
